


[Art] Pink, Red, and Bloody Brilliant

by Nishka



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, OR raspberry jam, Possibly implied torture and/or mild gore, mwahaha you’ll never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishka/pseuds/Nishka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art entry for Round 5 Inception Reverse Bang (2015)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Pink, Red, and Bloody Brilliant

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to great osaki_nana_707 and sianii who chose this as an inspiration for this year's IRB-challenge - check their awesome stories (links below, and mind the warnings)

[Original art post on LJ](http://nikavarta.livejournal.com/869.html)

[Masterpost on I_REVERSEBANG (LJ)](http://i-reversebang.livejournal.com/94490.html)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nikavarta/73957950/1145/1145_original.png)

Inspired stories:

[Pull My Ribs Apart (Let the Sun Inside)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4924606) by [osaki_nana_707](http://archiveofourown.org/users/osaki_nana_707/pseuds/osaki_nana_707) (Arthur/Eames, NC-17; warnings: depictions of violence, torture of an original character, original character's death, explicit sexual situations)

[When Dreams Come True](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4936630) by [sianii](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sianii/pseuds/sianii) (Arthur/Eames, PG-13; warnings: depictions of violence)

 


End file.
